Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"
1. Prompts 2018

**Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este es mi homenaje a la Rollen Week y por supuesto no podía zafarme**

 **Rollen Week 2018**

 **Octubre 31 de Octubre al 06 de Noviembre**

Pueden escoger sus parejas favoritas y defender la dulzura de su amor en esta semana de Fluff y más Fluff donde saldrán de sus cascarones oscuros dejando a un hermoso arcoiris de amor.

 **Prompts 2018**

Dia 1: Cookies y Candy

Dia 2: Gentlemen y Ladys

Dia 3: Clothes

Dia 4: Kissing

Dia 5: Royalty AU

Dia 6: Married AU

Dia 7: Mermaid AU

Bonus Day 1: College AU (30 de Octubre)

Bonus Day 2: Elementary AU (06 de Noviemrbre)

#Alleroweek2k18

 **Y para continuar promocionando esta semana de Fics de la Rollen Week, además de promover el fandom y el foro.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


	2. Bonus Day 1: College AU

**Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Deseando un feliz año, en vista de que no he podido adelantar el resto de historias pues aquí un pequeño regalo para este final de año 2018.**

 **Les deseo bendiciones y grandes hechos, además de que Dios les prepare para cada uno de ellos, que sus familias sean llenas de la Paz del Todopoderoso junto a la gracia y el perdón que Cristo otorga, Feliz año (ºuº)b**

 **# Palabras: 1.631**

 **Bonus Day 1: College AU**

 **"…En la Universidad nuestra perspectiva cambia".**

Algo no puede ser más agotador que correr alrededor de la universidad para llegar a tiempo desde un bloque a otro y que no te pierdas el pequeño cuadro de la lección del maestro.

«Y que sabes que aparecerá en el examen» pensó Allen Walker estudiante de Licenciatura y si, en su primer semestre de Fundamentos matemáticos— _A parte de sus otros 5 semestres_ —que obligatoriamente vería porque según el pensum era necesario conocer conceptos básicos de Estadística.

Allen solía correr antes, después de todo cuando tienes una vida difícil te acostumbras a correr por lo que si fuera por el ejercicio era parte de su diario vivir y más cuando el tutor con que vivías actualmente era un hombre empedernido, pero eso no importaba.

La falta de internet solo había hecho que la pelea por entrar a la plataforma de la universidad fuera un total caos, además de que luchaban por tener siquiera un cupo por una materia…era realmente una odisea mantenerse solo en la universidad.

Apretó los labios mientras corría entre el mar de estudiantes, esquivando y acelerando llego hasta el bloque que le correspondía la asignatura, subiendo la escalera de a dos en dos luego se detuvo en el sexto piso girando a la izquierda para llegar al salón del centro…y nada.

Miro el salón vacio que representaba lo que mas temía, el haber llegado tarde solo era una breve de sus pesadillas y la otra era esta…se insulto mentalmente al levantar el móvil en su mano que no tenía datos o por decir así: "De la prehistoria", porque no tenía como costearse algo mejor por ello sufría muchas veces al no saber que se planeaba en clases.

Y allí estaban las consecuencias, no había clases ese día.

Frustrado se acerco a un kiosco—' _Cabaña' que era más un edificio_ —dejándose caer en una de las bancas y llevándose una mano al rostro cansado al parecer el profesor no había querido venir por motivos personales y ya eso era mucho decir…Los gastos que había hecho por la imprudencia personal del maestro, entendía eso pero…¡Rayos!

— **Otra víctima del maestro, ¿eh?** —Comento la voz dulce de una joven, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul violáceo oscuros fijos en él— **Supongo que no te avisaron que el maestro tuvo un accidente de tránsito, al parecer quiso llegar a tiempo pero no esperaba lo que sucedió después…Al final, desde el hospital envío un mensaje lamentando su cuestión, en fin solo es eso.**

Allen quedo estupefacto, no solo ver la forma en que hablaba tan tranquila y sin inmutarse de un accidente de tránsito; si hubiera sido su compañera de clases Lenalee Lee hubiera hecho una exclamación por lo sucedido e incluso empatía por el maestro hasta el punto de ir a visitarlo…pero la chica que iba delante era como si sus ojos buscaran otra cosa, como si no estuviera allí y simplemente se movía porque debía hacerlo.

— **Gracias…** —Murmuro él, un día nublado perfecto para lo que sucedió pero cuando vio como ella observo el cielo pudo ver brevemente una alegría pura— **Mi nombre es Allen Walker, ¿Y el tuyo es…?**

— **Road Kamelot…eres raro al no saber quien soy** —Comento ella inclinando su rostro a un lado y apuntando con su índice su mejilla, tal vez solo podía verse como una niña o simplemente era su afición a ver mangas lo que le hizo pensar en que estaba en una escena de una historia— **Bueno, eso no importa…Bye, Bye…**

Bueno, eso no lo había esperado que ella le diera la espalda y le despidiera como si nada hubiese pasado.

Durante los días restantes de la semana supo sin preguntar quién era ella: Road Kamelot, una chica rica con una inteligencia y una lengua mordaz, habían rumores que decían que la chica se conocía media escuela pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra: **Road Kamelot era un cumulo de problemas seguros.**

Allen había vivido seguro, en la línea entre la rectitud y el orden nunca había estado en problemas no es que fuera el mejor alumno pero se mantenía lejos de los chicos problemas pero esta sería la primera vez que deseaba conocer a uno de esos problemáticos y mas esta chica, una que había tenido una fama que parecía distinto del modo de actuar.

«Que mejor conocerla de cerca» pensó mientras estaba sentado en el kiosco con Lenalee y Lavi quienes hablaban de alguna cosa que no presto atención y veía que al pasar la chica en la que pensaba todos callaban o murmuraban con respecto a ella haciendo que su curiosidad creciera cada vez mas.

Escondiendo tras los lentes su mirada, porque sabía que si hablaba de mas podría tener a Lavi y a Lenalee observándole e incluso impidiéndole conocerla y eso no era lo que quería, después de todo Allen no era de los que se dejaba llevar por la portada de un libro sino que hasta que lo leía no era capaz de dejar que influyera en su opinión.

« Y Road Kamelot era un libro que atraía su curiosidad»

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road Kamelot caminaba con la misma gracia de siempre, es que poco le importaba la opinión de los demás pero tras el tonto que se acerco a ella cuando llego tarde y el solo hecho de hablarle le recordó quien era…debía tener cuidado, por el simple hecho de ayudar a otros o hablar no significaba que quisieran ser tur amigos solo por el hecho de lo que podía saber o tener.

A veces apestaba conocer demasiado, si tal vez en eso Salomón* tenía razón en el libro de Eclesiastés hablando acerca del conocimiento como fuente de dolor y que dolor…porque sino veías a los interesados podías ver los maliciosos que podían ser pero allí estaba el problema para ellos, pues estaban tratando con Road Kamelot.

Si, su familia peculiar le había enseñado bien a tratar con otros y que podía esperar si en caso depositara su confianza.

El conde Milenario, como lo llamaban aunque su nombre real era Mana estaba emparentado lejanamente con su familia pero era un hombre apegado a sus únicos parientes tras la pérdida de su hermano "Gemelo" y tal vez quien sabe, tuvo familia o no en sus múltiples viajes Neah era un hombre huraño, poco hablador pero lo recordaba como un hombre con el mismo corazón que Mana.

Suspiro, pensar en que pertenecer a una familia extraña o a influencias que podían mover cielo y tierra para cumplir una petición pequeña o grande hacia de Road un blanco móvil a quienes buscaban oportunidades o ideas, aparte de su inteligencia natural que colocaba más trabas para cualquier experiencia interpersonal…mas con un chico.

Fue entonces que mirando sutilmente, con su usual pose de indiferencia pudo ver el interés de un chico albino quien miraba tras los lentes y que aparentaba poco interés y que recordó haberlo visto antes, pudo ver como aun cuando fingía ante las personas con las que estaba que la miraba con atención.

Road sabia que él era Allen Walker, un chico a cargo de un hombre desconocido y que este chico era huérfano pues se decía que su padre había muerto, bueno averiguaría mas del albino con la cicatriz por alguna extraña razón estaba interesado en ella.

Si trataba de intentar algo, ella sabía clases de defensa personal y podía patear su trasero mandándolo al hospital.

«Aunque estoy esperando que lo intente» pensó ella, podía ver como al pasar la gente murmuraba una cantidad de rumores sobre ellas y que los muy tontos habían creído— _Siendo ella quien los había esparcido_ —pero este chico que aun habiendo escuchado los rumores no cejaba en continuar observándola al pasar.

Pero esta acechanza tendría que parar, pues ella solía ser la cazadora y no la presa.

Así que tras sentarse en clase, salió de su bloque como usualmente lo hacía y se dirigió a uno de los bloques solitarios donde muy pocos solían conocer— _La ventaja de tener amigos dentro de los vigilantes_ —Luego sabiendo que él estaba detrás entraría en una habitación donde lo encerraría y le sacaría cuáles eran sus intenciones al seguirla.

Se escondió tras la puerta esperando a que pasara, cuando vio la sombra en el suelo sabia quien era y vio como entraba como tratando de ajustarse los lentes para ver mejor, dio unos pasos inseguros para ver como se acercaba al centro del salón fue entonces que cerró la puerta bruscamente colocando el seguro en la puerta escondiendo en su falda las llaves.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —Comento ella con un tono frio que solía usar cuando alguien se metía con su hermano o con su familia, se acerco sin temor alguno porque sabía que la bestia más peligrosa era ella y este chico se había metido en terreno peligroso cuando lo hizo caer sobre una silla— **¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?¿Que es lo que buscas conmigo?**

Ella vio al chico albino con la cicatriz roja, lo vio sonrojar e incluso tragar con fuerza así que se acerco y en vista de que estaba en silencio, sonrío sabiendo que provocaba la cercanía con un chico.

— **Si lo que quieres es un beso, es fácil… ¿Sabes?** —Comento y lo vio sonrojar, pero no lo había negado así que en vista de que el chico estaba nervioso para que no le quedaran más ganas simplemente uso una de sus manos con fuerza viéndolo aturdido porque lo mantenía contra la silla aprovecho para besarlo.

Así terminaría con ello, metiendo la lengua mirándolo a los ojos mientras él estaba aturdido saboreo su boca sin más y luego sin más se aparto de él, con sus labios degustado se alejo hasta la puerta.

— **Si tienes algo que decirme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme** —Comento ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando a un desconocido estupefacto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y para continuar promocionando esta semana de Fics de la Rollen Week, además de promover el fandom y el foro.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


	3. Day 1: Cookies & Candy

**Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí entregando mi aporte a esta semana de mucho amor y que pronto estaré publicando los temas para este año 2019 (ºuº)b**

 **# Palabras: 1.003**

 **Day 1: Cookies y Candy**

 **"…Aquello que provoca un efecto agradable y sutil en el paladar".**

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Se llevo la mano a la boca, tragando en seco vio la puerta que estaba vacía pues ella se había ido hacia ya 5 minutos además solo quería saber de ella pero no esperaba esto, por más que lo hubiera pensado alguna vez con esa pequeña y frágil figura podía admirar que no era tan frágil, ni mucho menos indefensa.

Por así decirlo, hizo de su mente una revoltura entre lo que era bueno y era malo; pero algo estaba seguro ella no era lo que parecía.

Era perturbador como lo había besado y mas como lo sometió a tomar su beso sin su consentimiento, quiso sentirse indignado pero algo en lo más profundo de su interior reconoció que le gusto.

Apretó los puños, se levanto bruscamente sin saber que allí había alguien observando con ojos llenos de interés así que en vista de ello salió por el pasillo y acomodándose los lentes con el cabello desarreglado, como pudo salió de los bloques solitarios de la universidad donde usualmente encontrarías chicos fumando drogas o en otras cosas que no le incumbían…

Pero Road le había hecho llegar hasta ese bloque por alguna razón, aun cuando termino en lo que menos esperaba al seguirla porque deseaba conocerla un poco mas y eso sería si podía saber en qué ambiente andaba ella, sin involucrarse pero termino en una escena de un manga en el que él era la chica besada…

Se sonrojo, se sacudió y continuo por donde había entrado saliendo a un lugar distante de los bloques cerca del coliseo pero cerca de los campos de deportes y la piscina para los atletas de la universidad quienes solían decirse eran excéntricos que incansables buscaban algo más que solo una medalla…

— **Vaya, ¿Qué trae por aquí?** —Escucho cerca de las piscinas la voz masculina de alguien, se asomo por el muro para ver a Road sentada en las gradas cercanas a la piscina donde se alzaba un hombre o un chico— _Ya no se sabe que pensar con tantas hormonas que tienen los alimentos_ —Que estaba en traje de baño para cualquier chica debía ser atractivo pues estaba bronceado o eso creía Allen al recordarse que era tan pálido como el papel— **Tú no eres de las que les guste mucho estar por aquí, Road…**

La vio sonreír, extendió su mano hasta su falda—Allen se puso rojo pensando en que los rumores podían ser reales—Pero lo único que vio fue que ella sacaba un par de dulces, lanzándole uno al hombre y metiéndose uno en la boca.

— **Simplemente acrecentando los rumores, Tyki** —Comento ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras le lanzaba la toalla del morral que estaba a su lado y que al parecer era del tipo y que ese tal Tyki la conocía más de lo que la escuela misma sabia de ella— **Además, no te puedes quejar porque tú eres beneficiario de ellos…¿No?**

Él tipo se echo a reír colocándose alrededor del cuello la toalla mientras comía el dulce y le sacudió el cabello a Road mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada tan tierna como…nunca la había visto en la escuela.

— **¿Sabes la información que llego al Conde?** —Comento él con un semblante serio y ella también entrecerró los ojos con la misma frialdad que había visto hacia poco— **Sobre el hijo del decimocuarto miembro de la familia…**

— **Si, también fui escéptica al principio pero el investigador que enviamos esta corroborando todo así que no es necesario alarmarse después de todo, ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia** —Comento ella, comenzó a lamer su caramelo que tenía en un palito— **Pero lo que puedo decirte es…lo traeremos a su verdadero hogar, no mas espera y eso es lo mas importante.**

El chico o hombre, le parecía familiar pero fue ella quien se levanto sin más con una sonrisa se despidió de este.

Allen quedo sorprendido, era extraño pensar que los rumores habían sido causados por ella misma y aparte de eso, también pudo notar otra faceta desconocida para el resto del mundo pero que solo unos privilegiados apreciarían como el tal Tyki conocía.

— **Eres realmente extraña…** —Murmuro para sí, saliendo de allí en dirección contraria a la de ella pero ahora con el interés más fuerte de conocerla porque en sus labios estaba el delicioso sabor del dulce que ella nuevamente estaba comiendo por lo que pudo apreciar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road Kamelot, supo que no estaba sola al momento en que entro en el baño de chicas.

Allí de pie detrás de ella estaba su pariente Lulu Bell quien era una de las alumnas del tercer año que estaban graduándose al igual que Tyki ese año pero ella siempre era una gran observadora, solía escabullirse de cualquier lugar sin ser detectada parecía un felino.

— **El chico que has besado parece interesado en ti** —Comento ella con su voz tranquila para cualquier persona, y más para la que sería una administradora de empresas pero en sus ojos denotaba algo mas— **Pero creo que debes tener cautela, después de todo es un desconocido como suelen ser los de esta escuela y si se involucran con nosotros nunca tienen una vida pacífica.**

— **Lo sé, Lulu Bell** —Comento Road con una sonrisa sentándose en el lavabo mientras Lulu Bell dejaba ahí cerca de ella una carpeta y como solía hacer su querida hermana— _No de sangre pero si de crianza_ —le traía información que solía buscar para protegerla de cualquier daño, deslizando sus dedos sobre las paginas encontró la información breve que deseaba— **Oh, que interesante es este chico…**

Sonrío, porque Road Kamelot había encontrado el dulce de su preferencia de la dulcería más exquisita para una chica y la mas exquisita galleta se volvería migas ante lo que su paladar había degustado antes en los labios del albino.

— **Gracias, Lulu…tengo trabajo que hacer** —Comento con una sonrisa y salió del baño con alegría, el brillo en sus ojos le hizo que temer a Lulu Bell porque en cierto modo podía hacer que su querida hermana terminara lastimada o tal vez…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y espero continuen leyendo esta historia. bendiciones**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


	4. Day 2: Gentlemen & Ladies

**Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí entregando mi aporte a esta semana de mucho amor y que pronto estaré publicando los temas para este año 2019 (ºuº)b**

 **# Palabras: 1.409**

 **Day 2: Gentlemen & Ladies**

 **"Una dama esconde más de lo que se ve".**

Allí estaba de nuevo.

Allen Walker interviniendo en su lugar privado, la había seguido nuevamente a aquel salón aun cuando había esperado que no la siguiera después del beso y bueno, el resultado no era el esperado.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

El chico era persistente, debía reconocerlo pero sabiendo los rumores, quien era, incluso sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo en su cercanía con ella y aun más lo que le hizo, no entendía porque continuaba tras ella.

— **Vaya, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** —Dijo con un aburrimiento fingido, cruzando sus piernas en una postura que no daba indicio de quien era. — **¿Otro beso?**

Vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, era tierno en cierta medida pero no necesitaba que otra persona se involucrara con ella y terminara en una situación errónea, menos un chico bueno que podría terminar en la cárcel por jugar al "Buen Samaritano"

El albino se acercó a ella, el silencio era extraño para ella cuando todos hablaban incluso en murmullos pero al mirar sus ojos grises con inusuales motas doradas determinado a no sabía qué y aburrida de esperar que hablara se levanto, tenía que reunirse con su hermano Wisely para saber mas información.

— **Sé quién eres, Road** —Comento él y ella se detuvo donde estaba— **No eres la persona ruin que todos mencionan…**

Apretó los labios dándole aun la espalda, era demasiado listo para su propio bien por así decirlo, tenía que intimidarlo, lastimarlo, vapulear su sentido de "Caballero andante" y como una dama terminaría todo como lo hacían en el siglo XIX con elegancia y dolor, pero uno que mutilaría su extraño enfoque sobre ella.

Ella no podía dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento que tuviera por este, o siquiera de culpa debía cortar de un solo tajo cualquier lazo que se formara entre ellos por así decirlo, estaría lejos de ser un objetivo de quienes usaban su modo de vida para chantajearlos usando a quienes apreciaran que estuvieran fuera de su protección o desconocieran el mundo que movían entre sus dedos.

— **¿Qué es lo que crees saber, Allen?** —Pregunto ella, aun dándole la espalda y volviéndose con su usual pose de indiferencia enfrento aquella mirada que podía ver en ella algo bueno o eso quería creer, porque la realidad era otra— **Además de ser solo una chica con un historial que asustaría a la misma Madre Teresa de Calcuta o a un convento, ¿Sabes acaso quién soy?**

Vio sus ojos sorprenderse al verle de frente, alguna vez pensó en ser una chica normal y lo único que había provocado fue más líos para aquellos que se le acercaron, porque terminaron muertos uno a uno por quien era ella.

Ella sonrió al ver como su pulso se aceleró mientras se acercaba hasta él extendiendo un folder donde mostraba sus datos e información personal, el chico fijo sus ojos en la carpeta marrón entre sus dedos donde estaba una fotografía suya y vio como la sorpresa mezclada con el dolor se dejaban ver en su mirada.

— **Creíste que no sabría quién eres o siquiera buscaría la forma de conocer la vida de mi inocente acosador, ¿eh?** —Comento sabiendo que con eso haría desaparecer cualquier tonta ilusión que se hubiera creado con ella— **Al final, debo decirte que él solo hecho de que seas inusualmente diferente no te exime de ser como los demás…eso, si puedes probar esa "diferencia" que te hace único.**

Camino hacia la salida, sabiendo que dejaría atrás la única oportunidad de que alguien además de su familia tuviese sentimiento alguno por ella.

Era mejor así, sabiendo que aquella vida efímera estaría a salvo del peligro y de la oscuridad del mundo en que vivía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen sabía desde el principio que ella era diferente, una chica que parecía rebelde e indiferente pero que en realidad era una dama escondida entre los pliegues de su máscara de sádica loca y sin sentimientos.

Tal vez el resto del mundo no se percatara de su leve amabilidad, pero Allen había observado los pequeños gestos de bondad desde que la conoció y eso lo desconcertaba aun si sus amigos que hacía poco le habían advertido que se cuidara de estar cerca de ella o quien era la persona que llamo su atención.

Había llegado hasta el mismo lugar sabiendo que ella estaría allí, en todo este tiempo sin querer mientras la conocía aun a escondidas supo más de lo que dejaba ver a otros y eso cautivo algo de él, tomando un interés insano.

Sus palabras podían ser duras, pero algo en ellas distaba de la persona que había sido— _Si fue sarcástica o burlona_ —amable con él y si le investigaba daba a entender una cosa: Su vida estaba llena de mucha desconfianza con quien se acercara a ella.

« _…eso, si puedes probar esa "diferencia" que te hace único_ » sus palabras resonaron en las paredes de su mente, era como si tratara de alejarlo o no quisiera creer que alguien podría luchar por ella sin importar quién o que fue su pasado o presente, mirar más que las capas que la delimitaban para ver a la real: Road Kamelot.

— **No me importa lo que busques con esa información** —Comento Allen, no podía dejarla ir y siguiéndola la agarró del brazo, ella entorno sus ojos azules con tonos dorados inusuales con un brillo que trajo a su mente algo familiar— **Pero, lo que sí puedo decirte es que no renunciare incluso cuando nada es seguro contigo, no me rendiré.**

Era verdad que poco recordaba antes de estar con su tutor, pero algo que había aprendido era la persistencia aun en las peores situaciones y pues actualmente vivía de esa manera, persistiendo incluso en el trabajo por hacerlo mejor que podía por sobrevivir.

Road lo miro de soslayo, su cabello en puntas y en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo mientras ella estaba sobre él con una sonrisa que muchos considerarían peligroso y al estar su rostro tan cerca de él sintió calor en las mejillas.

— **Estúpido, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas** —Comento ella, en su mirada pudo ver una mezcla de tristeza, sintió su mano extenderse hacia su mejilla con ternura pero luego se extendió una extraña frialdad en sus ojos— **El mundo que ves, no es lo que parece y mucho menos yo porque al momento en que sepas más de quien soy no volverás a hacer el mismo… ¿Estás seguro de continuar con esto?**

El miraba sus ojos que estaban impasibles, sabiendo que en parte tenía razón porque no la conocía bien y la fama que tenía era la peor para alguien como él pero conocer más de ella era un cambio realmente refrescante, además que no regresaría a la vida que conocía y sus amigos tal vez se alejaran.

— **Si…** —Comento él, quería continuar y sabía que ella trataría de protegerlo e incluso lo trataría de alejar de ella.

— **Mana, ¿era realmente alguien preciado para ti?** —Comento ella, sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes y asintió determinado a saber la verdad porque no recordaba mucho solo lo que su tutor le dijo— **Si continuas conmigo encontraras cosas que pueden decepcionarte…**

Él sabía que era difícil vivir en un mundo a solas por eso sabiendo que no regresaría atrás y llevando una mano hasta su rostro sabiendo que podría descubrir cosas que lo hirieran pero ella había sobrevivido, era fuerte por eso sabiendo que estaría allí.

— **…pero no creo que sepas quien era, ¿eh?** —Continuo ella, Allen suspiro y miró con firmeza a los hermosos ojos azules

— **No cambiare de opinión, aun si tratas de persuadirme de alejarme de ti** —Respondió, ella sonrió y sabiendo eso cerró su trato con un beso que lo dejo alucinado porque ahora podía entender a qué se refería con que su mundo sería diferente. — **Bien, comencemos a ser los malos de la universidad, ¿eh?**

Ella se echó a reir, se levanto de encima y tras esto pudo ver que tras aquella chica que parecia una rebelde estaba una dama que trataba de dar lo mejor de si misma como hija de un hombre importante, todos la juzgaban por el dinero de su padre aun si ella no hiciera nada malo y lo entendia mejor, porque ahora lo veian a él como la veian a ella…pero no estaban solos. 

Eran una dama y su caballero, uno que no la dejaría nunca sola la parte difícil seria conocer a su familia…pero todo a su tiempo se dijo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y espero continuen leyendo esta historia. bendiciones**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


	5. Day 3: Clothes

**Serie Drabbles y One Shot: Rollen Week 2018**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Son muchas los momentos en que esta singular pareja demuestra ser más que solo exorcista/Noe, donde dulces momentos, clichés, dulces y mas te dan a disfrutar este singular amor prohibido ... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí entregando mi aporte a esta semana de mucho amor y que pronto estaré publicando los temas para este año 2019 (ºuº)b**

 **Aquí entregando mi aporte a esta semana de mucho amor y que pronto estaré publicando los temas para este año 2019 (ºuº)b**

 **# Palabras: 872**

 **Day 3: Clothes**

 **"Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias…".**

Allen estaba de pie en medio de la nieve.

Los copos caían sobre la tierra, en un vaivén lento después de todo era como había estado en toda su vida un tiempo atrás y extendiendo su mano sintió el frio que cubría al pequeño copo cayendo del cielo.

— **¿Qué piensas ahora?** —Dijo una voz femenina, se volvió para encontrar allí a Road Kamelot con una sonrisa y sus ojos azul oscuro con aquel brillo dorado fijos en él.

Alguna vez pensó en sus vestidos o su ropa, parecía una chica rebelde, sin escrúpulos, vistiendo como una lolita gótica que creaba un muro de contención contra todo aquello que se acercara hasta conocerla mejor.

Realmente había sido un tonto, al creer que no saldría lastimado de conocerla o a quienes estuvieran a su lado.

Habían cambiado mucho, la guerra entre los que se decían ser "La Orden" y "El Clan Noé" y el uso de armas era extraño para si mismo hasta que ella se presentó…

Allen no sabía porque tenía reflejos demasiado buenos para una persona normal y mucho menos recordaba la causa de su cicatriz, pero estaba seguro de una cosa eso no era normal para un joven estudiante universitario con un extraño coeficiente intelectual pero con poco ámbito a aspirar.

Ahora, tras haberse metido en un mundo lleno de sangre, cicatrices, tortura y muerte, en la que su existencia había sido la bala que podía decidir una guerra completa entre aquellos grupos de la mafia por el solo hecho de tener aquellas cualidades.

— **Supongo que aun piensas en el pasado** —Comento ella, se asentó a su lado y en silencio admirando la nieve mientras caminaban, ella tenía una vestimenta casual con aquella suave bufanda junto a la chaqueta negra con sus botas y pantalones femeninos que acentuaban su figura aun siendo pequeña.

Ella miro al cielo, se adelantó a él y comenzó a dar vueltas abriendo sus palmas para recibir los copos de nieve pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de tranquilidad admirando el cielo de Londres.

— **¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?** —Comento el albino, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo salir de entre sus labios, estaban en épocas de exámenes y con todo eso la había conocido de una forma extraña, pero cuando comenzaron a salir bueno las cosas no fueron fáciles menos con su padre.

— **Porque Allen, podrá pasar cualquier cosa que se proponga** —Comento ella confiada con sus manos ocultas en las mangas largas de su abrigo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba delante de él.

Allen sintió sus mejillas arder, acomodando sus lentes aun con eso sonrió debajo de aquella bufanda que ella le regalo y que olía a dulces como a ella, esa noche tras la invitación a cenar con su familia, algo que lo tenía nervioso.

— **Bueno, supongo que esta bien…** —Comento él, ella se volvió de soslayo para verle y entonces la vio regresar a su lado tomando su mano.— **¿Road?**

— **Si superamos todo lo anterior, ahora que conozcas a mi familia no cambia nada** —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, sabía que ella no era normal y siendo la hija de un hombre adinerado era normal que supiera defenderse, pero también quería hacer algo más…— **¿Ok?**

El asintió, en ese espacio entre la casa y el sendero sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con el solo hecho de tener su mano era feliz, realmente era un tonto como le dijo alguna vez Lenalee su antigua amiga al decirle que se apartara de Road.

Al final no lo hizo, sino que al contrario se acercó más a ella a tal punto que muchos de sus compañeros de clases lo catalogaban como a Road, y ella viendo aquello le mostro el mundo en el que ella jugaba: Era una dama de sociedad pero también era una chica de armas a tal punto que las sabia usar.

Ella solo le había dicho: "Es inevitable que se haga", como si el mundo fuese así de sombrío y es que lo era, por así decirlo lo vivió en carne propia cuando lo secuestraron pero eso no volvería a pasar.

Pero en aquel instante, lo supo realmente a lo que ella siempre quiso evitarle aquellos problemas e incluso ver sus lágrimas solo le produjo dolor y por eso recurrió a la persona que menos deseaba: Su Tutor, Cross Marian.

No volvería a ser el mismo, por eso sufrió cosas indecibles con aquel hombre pero era mejor estar listo para lo que fuera y para protegerla a ella, no sería la causa de sus lágrimas seria la espada que la defendiera; algo que no había tenido en cuenta eran las cicatrices o lo que dejaban en su mente todo aquello, se percató entonces que su tutor era igual que ella.

Sonrió al solo recordarlo, cuando terminaron la academia Allen comenzó a trabajar dentro de las áreas criminalísticas.

Por supuesto, ella era la hija de un hombre acaudalado y él un hombre de pocos recursos pero tras demostrarse en el campo, Allen Walker había conseguido más que solo eso, ella estaba a su lado y jamás lo dejaría, era una promesa que ambos se hicieron.

Y el día más temido, había llegado: Conocer a su familia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y espero continuen leyendo esta historia. bendiciones**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


End file.
